Scarlet and the Chocolate Factory
by music2luv
Summary: Scarlet Salt daughter of the very high up Mr and Mrs. Salt. Veruca her spoiled rotten sister wins a golden ticket that Mr.Wonka has sent scattered across the globe. She has to go with her also, how will this all end?.
1. The Golden Ticket

**Scarlet and the Chocolate Factory Chapter 1: The Golden Ticket**

**Scarlet Salt was a wealth girl who lived in Buckinghamshire, England. Her parents were very sophisticated people, and had two very beautiful daughters. Scarlet and Veruca were sisters but you could not tell at all if you met them. Scarlet was sweet and kind and had the gentlest voice which calmed you when you were angry, she never got yelled at, was always obedient to her parents, showed respect, and had lots of talents. Veruca was the opposite of her sister though; she was self-centered, snobby, rude, and very spoiled and rotten for her age. Everybody wondered how those two could be sisters, and why Scarlet wasn't the same as her sister, Scarlet often pondered upon this occasionally.**

"Daddy I want a golden ticket!" Veruca yelled. This was the day the Wonka bars came to Buckinghamshire.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see to it that you get one" He said.

"Do you want one too Scarlet dear?" He asked.

"No thank you daddy" I said smiling at him. He smiled and went off to work.

"Scarlet?" Veruca said in a questioning tone.

"Yes Veruca" I said.

"Do you think I'll get a Wonka bar?" She asked.

"Of course daddy's bound to get one after he buys a whole lot of them" I said smiling.

You see Veruca was only sweet to her sister.

"Do Wonka bars taste good?" She asked.

"Of course they do, they're amazing you should try one, ask daddy to bring you one home tomorrow" I said. She nodded and went to her room, Scarlet the same.

Now let me tell you a little bit about Scarlet some more: Scarlet had many talents as I've told you, but there was one talent that nobody else had, she could figure out the flavor and ingredients to any candy in the world without tasting it. When she was little she wanted to become a big time candy producer, and still does, but her mother wants her daughter to look fit for competitions and photo shoots, the red carpet, and many other things so she can't eat as much candy anymore.

Three days later daddy came home with something behind his back, Veruca walked up to him in her horse riding outfit and stared at him. He handed her a golden ticket, she took it and then smiled.

"Daddy I want another pony" She said. Scarlet thought she had too many pets all of which she didn't feed at all.

"Scarlet can you read this to me?" Veruca asked.

"Sure thing Veruca" I said and looked at the back of the ticket it read:

"_Congratulations, lucky finder of the Golden Ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka, I shake you warmly by the hand for now I do invite you to come to my factory for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, shall escort you around the factory myself showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted out of the factory followed by a procession of large trucks each one filled with all the candy you could ever eat. And remember one of you lucky five children shall receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imaginations. Now here are your instructions; on the first of February be at the factory gates at 10am sharp. You are allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Till then, Willy Wonka"_

"Hey you should get ready for tomorrow" I said to Veruca and left the room. I thought about the other kids that won and thought _"They don't even deserve to win, not even Veruca, for they didn't find it themselves, except Augustus._

It was about 11:00 when Scarlet finally went to sleep peacefully.

**Read and Review**


	2. The Factory

Chapter 2: The Factory

The next day when we got to the factory, there were people crowded everywhere looking at the 5 winners of the golden tickets, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregarde, Charlie Bucket, Veruca, and Mike Teevee. We all waved as we got our picture taken. We stepped up to the gate.

"What time is it Scarlet?" Veruca asked.

"9:59 with 5 seconds before the gates open" I said. She looked back and in exactly 5 seconds the gates opened.

"Please Enter" We heard a loud voice say as we entered the gates.

"Dear guest. Welcome to my humble factory and who am I you may ask?" A voice said.

We saw some puppets rise up and start to sing:

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_The amazing chocolatier_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_Everybody give a cheer_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart, _

_He barely can restrain it_

_There's so much generosity_

_There is nowhere to contain it…to contain it_

_To contain, to contain, to contain!"_

Natalie and Charlie looked at each other with a worried glance.

"_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_He's the one that you're about to meet_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_He's the genius who just can't be beat_

_The magician and the chocolate wiz_

_He's the best darn guy who ever lived…_

_Willy Wonka, here he is!"_

A red throne rose up from the ground…and there was no one in it. Then fireworks ended the song. However they got out of control and caused the puppets to go up in flames. We could here cheering and clapping. We all turned to see a strange man standing there clapping not stopping.

"Wasn't that wonderful" He said.

"The ending was a little weird but the finale…wow" He said and walked to the stage. He was wearing bug-eyed glasses, a long purple coat, a top hat, and gloves.

"Who are you?" Asked Violet Beauregarde rudely, he just stood there smiling like he didn't her. There was silence until:

"Good Morning star shine. The Earth says hello!" He said happily. Everyone looked at each other with worried glances. Mr. Wonka pulled out some cue cards.

Dear guests, Greetings. Welcome to my factory. I shake you warmly by the hand" he said extending his hand before pulling it ways quickly. "My name is Willy Wonka."

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" asked Veruca, pointing to the throne.

"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl. Let's get a move on kids. A lot to see not long to do it in." he said. They all followed him behind the curtain and through the melting puppets.

"Just drop your coats anywhere." instructed Mr. Wonka. Everyone took off their Coats and jackets and threw them on the ground. Mr. Wonka took off his jacket and glasses.

He had a pale complexion and lavender eyes.

"Gee Mr. Wonka isn't kind of toasty in here" said Mr. Teevee.

"What? Oh Yeah. I need to be warm because my worker's are used to such hot climates. They can't stand the cold." explained Mr. Wonka.

"Who are the workers?" asked Charlie. Mr. Wonka smiled at him.

"All in good time." said Mr. Wonka. "Now let's get moving" he said. The group proceeded down the hallway when Violet stopped to hug Mr. Wonka, catching him by surprise.

"Mr. Wonka I'm Violet Beauregarde." she said, snapping her gum.

"Oh, I don't care." he said, clearly freaked out by this sudden contact. They continued down the hall.

"Well you should care. Because I'm the girl who's going to win that special prize." said Violet matter-of-factly.

"Well you seen very confident and confidence is key." said Mr. Wonka. Once again he stopped walking when Veruca appeared in front of him.

"I'm Veruca Salt. I'm very pleased to meet you sir." she said with a curtsy.

"I always thought a Verruca was a little wart that you got on the bottom of your foot." Mr. Wonka said laughing.

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I _love_ your chocolate." said the boy, shoveling more chocolate into his mouth. Mr. Wonka looked disgusted.

"I can see that. So do I. never expected to have so much in common." he said. He stopped and turned around to face the group.

"You, you're Mike Teevee, You're the little devil who cracked the system." he said.

"And you." he said looking at Charlie.

"Well you're just lucky to be here aren't you." he said. Then he turned to the adults.

"And the rest of you must be their P... pa..." he stuttered. The adults looked confused.

"Parents?" asked Mrs. Gloop.

"Yeah Mom's and Dad's." said Mr. Wonka. Suddenly his expression darkened.

"Dad…Papa." he mumbled.

"This is my sister Scarlet" Veruca said introducing me. He snapped out of his daze.

"Nice to meet you" I said. He looked shocked for moment.

"Nice to meet you" He said still shocked. I looked everyone to see them shocked too.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's keep moving then" Mr. Wonka said as we made our way down the hall.


End file.
